Fireproofing materials are needed in various machines, plants, apparatuses and even houses in which any portion may experience high temperatures or generate flames. Most attempts to improve fireproofing materials are directed at changing or adding components to the fireproofing materials. However, the improvements that have been made by such an approach have been somewhat limited.